How Could You…How Could I?
by Halawen
Summary: Clare broke up with Eli when she found out he cheated & then she made out with Drew before fleeing. Confused by her feelings she accepts an invitation to a party, where Owen finds her drunk. Can he help her? Will she do something she'll regret? Will she talk to Drew or get her heart broken even more? And how did Drew feel? Was Clare just another kiss? Has he already moved on? 2shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! So 13 hour days and tax deadlines SUCK! Obviously I'm really tired and didn't have much time to write so this will actually be a 2 shot. **

_**Readers of dragonsprit's stories please note that Take a Chance on a Three Way Dance is going to be replaced. He will let you know with what story soon.**_

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Very important info for you to know before reading:**

***Adam did not die he's alive and well and broke up with Becky when the Baker's returned to Florida.**

***Dallas got kicked off the Ice Hounds and returned to Guelph.**

***Owen goes to U of T.**

***Clare did have cancer over the summer.**

***Dave and Alli never broke up.**

***Drew and Clare have been getting close while running student council.**

***Clare lost her virginity at prom to Eli.**

**That ought to do it enjoy part 1!**

**How Could You…How Could I?**

**(OWEN)**

"Hey Owen," Zack greets me handing me a beer when I walk into the party.

"It's a pretty full party for Thanksgiving weekend," I comment looking around the frat house.

"Yeah a lot of kids went home but a lot are pretty local. So you going to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow at your house or you going to the student one in the commissary?" Zack questions.

"I'm going home, there's a dinner at my old school this afternoon for needy families. My brother's performing or something, I was going to stop by but got caught at work."

"You should have gone anyway for the free grub," Zack laughs.

When two girls call for more shots he walks off and I walk around to see who else is here. I spend about an hour and a couple of beers wandering the party and talking to people. Then I go upstairs to use the washroom, only there's a line but something else gets my attention. Some drunk guy is trying to get some drunk girl into a bedroom.

"Come on baby come lay down in the bedroom I'll make you feel real good," he says.

"N-O means uh-uh," the girl responds. This obviously drunk response makes me laugh and I look over to see the girl, and just about die of shock when I see that it's Clare. Obviously people rebel but Clare Edwards is pretty much the last girl I expect to be hammered at a frat party. Of course she's not so hammered that she's going to let the guy take her into the bedroom.

"I promise you'll like it baby," he says taking her arm and getting ready to pick her up. There's at least 10 other people up here but none of them seem to be paying attention, or care that he intends to rape her. Well I do.

"Hey prick she said no," I growl.

"Back off and find your own girl," he replies.

"Wrong answer," I comment and punch him across the face. He goes tumbling down and I grab Clare around the waist so she doesn't go tumbling too and land on top of him. Clare watches him go down, clapping and giggling.

"That was great Owen Musclesman," she laughs.

"You're welcome now what are you doing here?"

"Eli slept with some film student bimbo," she tells me scrunching her face in disgust, "and I broke up with him and then I made out with someone I shouldn't have and I liked it!" She says with a smile and then purses her lips like she's kissing him but kisses my arm around her instead. "Really really really really really really really really liked it. I wanted to do more, like all the way more," she says in a regular voice before standing on her tiptoes and pulling me down to whisper in my ear, "I mean have sex."

"Yes I got the idea," I nod as she puts her feet back on the ground.

"But wanting to sex with him scared me so I runned and boom," she says loudly while clapping her hands together and drawing some attention to us, "I wound up here."

"That doesn't explain how you got all the way to U of T from DeGrassi," I point out.

"Some guys brought me," she replies. Not very specific but she is pretty drunk.

"Okay how much have you had to drink?"

"I had a glass of something clear, three body shots and two colorful shots," she says using her fingers to count. The body shots were probably vodka, the rest could be almost anything. I'm still holding her around the waist and she starts dancing so I decide I'd better get her out of here.

"Let's get you home," I insist.

"Noooooooo parents are bye-bye and I don't want him to find me," she shakes her head. Him could mean Eli or the mystery make out guy, I don't think she's going to answer but I do need to get her out of here and I don't think she should be home alone.

"Why don't we go back to my place," I offer.

"Owen," she gasps turning a little to look at me and grabbing my chin so that my lips are forced to pucker, "that's not a very good example for your little Tristan brother. Bringing home a drunk girl to your room. Bad bad Musclesman."

"I don't live at home I share an off campus apartment with a few other guys that go here. It's not that far, come on let's go," I assert keeping hold of her but maneuvering so we can walk.

She doesn't argue this time and I manage to get her down to the car. She gets in and I buckle her up as she starts snooping through my car. I begin driving home and Clare turns on the radio, singing loudly, badly and the wrong lyrics to the song on the radio.

"I'm not singing right," she says suddenly, "whatsoever but close enough."

She goes back to singing and I laugh. My apartment is just a couple of blocks from the campus so it only takes a few minutes to get there. It's a three bedroom and I share it with two other guys, both of whom are at the party we just left so the house is empty. Clare gets out of the car and follows me to the door &amp; I unlock it. I take her up to my room because I figure that's better than having her in the living in case my roommates come home. I tell Clare to stay and I get her some water, we don't have coffee but I'll make sure drinks a lot of water and maybe eats something.

"So how'd you end up at the party?" I question while she's chugging the water.

"I found a store while walking," she replies walking her fingers along my thigh and pauses to sip at her water, "went in to get some water &amp; these guys like you were there but they weren't you. And they said hey chick want to come to a party?" When she recounts what the boys said she lowers her voice which sounds quite funny. "And I shrugged and went with them," she finishes telling me.

"You know that was stupid dangerous right?"

"I didn't care I just didn't want to think about Eli fucking some other girl or how much I liked making out with a boy I shouldn't be with," she says in one breath.

"And who is the boy you made out with?" I question.

"I think," she starts to say taking the last sip from the water bottle and then tossing the bottle into my room, "we should have sex." When she says the last part she turns and mounts my lap.

"Uh you what?" I ask more shocked that Clare's doing this than anything else.

"I think we should have sex. I wanted to have sex with kissy boy and I can't and I didn't want to have sex with the guy at the party because I didn't know him. But Owen Muslcesman Milligan I know you so let's have sex!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," I reply moving her off my lap.

"Why not? I thought guys were like always ready?"

"Because you're drunk, if you still want to have sex when you're sober then I'm all yours," I tell her. She responds by sticking her tongue out at me. "I'm going to get you some more water, here you can find something on TV," I say giving her the remote to the television.

I go down to get her more water and find that she's taken off her shoes and jeans when I return to the bedroom. She still has the dark wig on and her t-shirt from the DeGrassi Thanksgiving dinner. I hand her the water and sit with her, she has some old movie on and she falls asleep after about an hour. I don't think Clare's every really been drunk before and I don't know what alcohol she had so I decide it's best not to leave her. I find something that I want to watch on TV and play on my phone. I hear my roommates come in, quite loudly but Clare's dead to the world and doesn't even stir. Clare stays asleep so I just get ready for bed and get in the bed with her. I fall asleep quickly and wake up when I feel Clare roll over, her arm comes across me and her eyes open.

"Owen?" She yawns but at least she didn't wake up screaming so she does remember last night.

"Yep, how do you feel?"

"Pretty good considering I don't really know what I had to drink last night," she answers.

"No hangover?"

"No I don't think so," she shakes her head and sits up, "ready to have sex now?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sober and I still want to have sex and you said if I still wanted to have sex when I was sober then you were all mine. I'm sober and I still want to have sex so get naked," she demands and takes off her t-shirt.

"I did say that, you're sure about this?"

"Do I look unsure?" She asks taking off her bra and I shrug.

"Just making sure," I reply sitting up and ensnaring her lips. I grab her by the waist and turn us over so that she's lying on her back. I grab her panties and shimmy them down her legs as I move down.

"You are clean right?" Clare questions as I toss her panties over my shoulder.

"Yep," I nod and she flips us over again so I'm on my back again, "what about birth control?"

"On the pill," she tells me getting my boxers off.

I grin and then moan as she wraps her hand around my length and strokes a couple of times. I reach out grabbing her breasts as she gets me completely hard, not difficult with my morning wood. When I start dripping pre-cum she goes up on her knees and parts her pussy lips. Seeing the pink pearliness of her pussy lips I release her breast and rub my hand down from her clit to her pussy and Clare moans softly. She lowers herself onto me slowly, biting her lip and closing her eyes; she makes a quivering gasp as she goes down nearly all the way and then stops. Opening her eyes with her hands on my chest, she starts to move up again. I toy with Clare's breasts and watch her, she has her eyes closed and she's biting her lip moaning with every movement.

She moves slow for a few minutes and then begins moving very fast. Her breasts are bouncing in my hands, she's fucking me hard, hard and fast but she's enjoying it. Her head is tilted back and she's moaning load, her nails scratch at my chest a little. I tweak her nipples and she moans again taking a deep breath and then she leans down suppressing her climatic moan against my chest. She trembles on my chest a minute and then straightens up again, she gets off turns around and slides back onto me going just as fast as she was before. She leans down with her hands on my shins and planted on the bed, I slap her ass lightly and Clare just moans moving even faster. Within a few moments, and a couple more slaps on her ass, Clare's core muscles tighten again and she's close to bursting having once more reached her peak. Which is a very good thing because I was ready to orgasm a few minutes ago, I let go with a rapturous releasing grunt and Clare moans again, louder this time and without bothering to stifle it at all. I'm sure my roommates heard that one. Clare slows and then gets off me; she lies on her side as she breaths. I worry that she's regretting it but as soon as she can breathe she sits up and looks at me.

"Thanks that was fun, I needed that," she says.

"You needed angry sex?" I question.

"Angry revenge sex yes," she nods leaning over to pick up her shirt and it's the first time her wig goes askew but she quickly fixes it. "I should go, I'm supposed to have Thanksgiving with my dad and stepmom and her brats, which means I need to go home to shower and change," she informs me as she begins to get dressed again.

"Sounds like fun, so you want to tell me who the guy you made out with was?" I ask as I start getting dressed because she's going to need a ride home.

"Drew," she confesses and I choke.

"You made out with Drew?! You wanted have sex with Drew after making out with him once?! I apparently missed a lot these last couple of months," I comment.

"It's a long story but I can't be with Drew, even if Bianca hadn't broken they're engagement th…"

"She did what?!" I exclaim cutting Clare off.

"Broke their engagement, yesterday I guess, about the time I was breaking up with Eli for cheating on me," Clare says and she's dressed now.

"Give me a sec and I'll give you a ride home."

"I can take a cab," she argues.

"No I'm taking you home."

We manage to leave my bedroom and the house without seeing either of my roommates, I'm sure they'll make comments about Clare's orgasmic cries later. We get in my car and I drive her home.

"Here," I say getting a notepad and pen from the glove box and scrawling my number on it, "my number just in case."

"Thanks, for everything Owen," she smiles and gets out of the car.

**(CLARE)**

I've been dreading this morning since my kiss with Drew, well my make out session with Drew. The make out session that I wanted to continue and be so much more. The fact that I was ready to make love to Drew in the student council office, how deeply my feelings ran for him it frightened me and so I ran. Did something entirely self-destructive by going to a college party with guys I don't know, drinking alcohol that I didn't even know the name of, and getting hit on by that guy who was determined to get me into a room and very likely rape me had Owen not shown up. Thank goodness he did and got me out of there to his place. Okay so maybe the angry revenge sex was not the best idea but it was an awful lot of fun.

Deciding it's better to walk into school not thinking of Drew I think about angry sex with Owen instead. With this thought on my mind I walk into school biting my lip with a coy smile on my face. This smile turns to a hurt scowl when I come into the student council office and find Zoe sitting on Drew's lap. I feel like throwing up, I feel my heart getting crushed and my blood boiling all at once.

"Well don't you two look cozy," I seethe through gritted teeth.

"Zoe just brought me some coffee," Drew replies and she gets off his lap.

"I'll see you at lunch," Zoe smiles kissing Drew's cheek and sashays out of the room past me.

"Don't you think she's a little young Drew?"

"Shouldn't we talk about the kiss," Drew comments.

"The kiss was a mistake; we were upset over broken relationships." How can I wasn't to kiss him so badly, feel my heart pounding and breaking, and tell him the lie that I just did?

"Right…yeah of course it was, and Zoe and I are just having fun not that it's any of your business," Drew responds.

"Great," I say curtly.

"Great," Drew echoes in the same tone.

I turn and leave, walking quickly down the hall. I walk to my locker and lean against it, crossing my arms and closing my eyes. I feel like crying, why didn't I talk to Drew? Tell him that it hurt me to see him with Zoe? I could've explained why I ran the other day. I decide that's exactly what I'll do, go back and talk to him, tell him everything. Well maybe leave out the part about Owen.

With a deep breath I turn and walk back to student council, "Drew I…" I stop ceasing to breathe as I see Drew with Zoe on his lap again and they're kissing.

"Did you need something Clare?" Zoe asks with an arrogant tone.

"I forgot to tell Drew that I won't be at student council this afternoon, I have to do someone…something," I correct quickly, "have to do something."

Then I turn, walk calmly for a few steps before running down the hall. Not watching where I'm going and nearly hit Dave, Alli and Adam as they're coming around a corner. Adam and Dave catch me by the arms to keep me from bumping into them.

"You seem to be in a hurry a lot these days," Adam comments.

"Huh?" I ask not getting the reference.

"You ran out on the dinner on Sunday," Adam clarifies.

"Yeah sorry after Eli I…" my sentence trails off as I don't quite know how to finish.

"Yeah I heard about that, I'll never speak to him again if you want," Adam offers.

"No, he's also your best friend and I don't want to ruin that," I reply.

"I still got mad at him, are you going to be okay?" Adam questions.

"_Yes I'll be fine; except that I'm pining after your brother who I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with. Only he seems to be perfectly happy with that has been bitch. But Owen makes a good outlet at least," _I think silently to myself as Alli begins ranting about what an ass Eli is.

"I'll be okay," I nod.

Alli's still ranting and I consider taking Adam aside to tell him about Drew, our make out session and my feelings but I decide against it. When the bell rings the four of us walk to class. Which would be fine except that Drew's in the class, I can't even look at him. Watching Zoe flirt with him at lunch becomes too much, I ditch 3rd period and my last period is a spare anyway. I get in my car and drive back to Owen's place. He's probably in class but I don't care, I park and walk to the door knocking on it. A tall thin boy answers, he has green eyes and light brown hair. He looks me over with a grin and leans in the doorway.

"I'm looking for Owen," I inform him.

"Are you the chick from the other morning?"

"Is he here or not?"

"He's at class but he should be here soon, you can wait in his room," he tells me letting me in.

I go up to Owen's room and sit on the bed getting a start on my chemistry homework while I wait for him. After some time the bedroom door opens again and Owen comes in.

"Clare what are you doing here?"

"I need angry revenge sex again get naked."

**So as I said this is getting split into two parts, next year remind me to do one shot week after taxes. Chapter two will be posted Friday July 31****st****. I know it's a long wait I'm sorry and I didn't even get to Clew in this chapter. Next update will pick up from right here, in Owen's pov most likely and Owen consorting with Adam to get Clew together.**


	2. Running From you and Running to You

**Pov jumps around quite a bit, sorry but lots to cover from different perspectives. Even though it's a fairly short chapter but remember this was supposed to be a one shot, it only got cut in half because tax season was crazy.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Ch. 2 Running From you and Running to You**

**(OWEN)**

"You know," I pant breathlessly as Clare rolls off of me, "angry sex with you is more of a workout than football practice. Who knew behind that quiet, brainy girl there was such a wild animal in bed?"

"I'm pissed because the boy I want doesn't want me. Being so angry made the sex more athletic than usual," she replies rolling onto her back and fixing her dark wig.

"I wouldn't know what regular sex with you is like but angry sex with you is fun. Drew has no idea what he's missing," I comment and Clare looks over at me twisting her face. "Hey I have no complaints about being used until he comes around," I tell her and now she sits up very quickly.

"I'm using you," she gasps I guess she hadn't realized that before now. "I'm using you, what am I doing? I'm sorry Owen I didn't m…"

"Clare stop it's fine, I wasn't complaining. If you want Drew that badly why don't you just talk to him and confess your feelings?"

"I tried, I wanted to do that today only after seeing him with Zoe on his lap and the two of them kissing I told Drew the kiss was a mistake. Then I ran here for angry sex with you only I shouldn't be doing this. I'm running from my problems, breaking down again and hiding instead of facing them or dealing with them," Clare says jumping out of bed.

"Clare I d…" I try but she's already getting dressed and she's still rambling so she doesn't even hear me.

"I mean it did make me feel better and the sex was great but I shouldn't be doing this, I'm just making things worse and hurting you. I can't believe I actually stooped to using a boy I barely know for angry sex. Not that the sex wasn't good because it was awesome but you and I would never ever work we have nothing in common. And even if we did have something more in common than just you know really great angry sex I'm kind of hopelessly in love with Drew. Even if he doesn't want me I can't do this anymore. Sorry about everything Owen," she says grabbing her purse and fleeing from my room like she's on fire.

"I'm not," I say to the empty room before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

I have homework to do but I can't really concentrate on it, so I give up and drive to my parent's house. Tris is in the living room doing homework with Zig, Maya and a girl with dark hair that she's dyed partly blue.

"What are you doing home?" Tris asks.

"Nice to see you too little bro," I shoot back in a sarcastic and slightly offended voice.

"Grace my brother Owen," Tris introduces me to the new girl and I nod to her. "You never come home except to have mom do your laundry or to eat," Tris says.

"What's been going on at DeGrassi?" I question sitting in the armchair and ignoring his last comment.

"You want high school gossip?" Tris asks with a disbelieving tone.

"No not really but I've been entirely out of the loop, I didn't even know Bianca broke off the engagement and they're two of my best friends."

"Yeah poor Drew but now he's hooking up with Zoe gross!" Maya says.

"And Clare and Eli are history?" I question even though I've had sex with her twice now and I know that they are.

"Yeah such a tragedy I love them together," Tris says.

"Pretty sure they're done for good Clare doesn't seem the type to forgive cheating," Maya comments.

"_And she's in love with someone else," _I muse to myself but don't share this information.

Tris and Maya go on to tell me everything else that's happened since school began. I stay for dinner and so do all of Tristan's friends. After dinner I go back to my house and I'm up until nearly one doing homework. I only have one class today and when it's out I go to DeGrassi, it's almost lunch time and I get in after saying I'm here for my brother. Clare sees me when she gets out of class and she runs but I'm not here for her.

"Hey Adam," I call and he looks at me, "we need to talk."

**(ADAM)**

"I get that you're heartbroken after Bianca but Zoe really?" I scold my brother as he drives us home from school.

"She's just fun," Drew responds with a shrug.

"She's in grade ten and she's a bitch," I remind him.

"What happened to Clare? She wasn't in third period," Drew comments changing the subject.

"I have no idea she's ignoring my calls and texts. Still hurting after Eli cheated on her I guess, she'll do something a little crazy and then she'll come around, she always does," I reply as Drew parks at the house and we get out.

"How crazy?" My brother asks while we walk into the basement.

"Well she won't crash her car or anything but she yelled at Eli at Above the Dot once remember that? When Jake broke up with her and he had Jenna over Clare moved in with pot dealers for a couple of nights."

"She did what?!" Drew exclaims

"Yeah and almost got arrested," I tell him getting out my homework.

"She always seemed so…innocent," Drew says slowly as he looks into nowhere and I know some memory or other is playing in his mind.

"Fairly certain she hasn't been innocent since maybe ten with all that she's been through. She does everything she can to keep it together and then it boils over and she breaks down temporarily. I've tried to talking to her about, tried to convince her to talk to me or Alli instead of breaking down. Even when she did talk to Alli about Asher she still almost went over the edge by posting naked pictures of herself on his computer. She didn't b…"

"Wait there's naked pictures of Clare?" Drew interrupts me and I glower at him.

"No she deleted them my point is she has a way of temporarily breaking down and thinking she can handle things. She should be better in a couple of days, all back together like nothing happened."

"Yeah 'cause the kiss was a mistake," Drew mutters to himself but I hear him.

"What kiss?"

"Nothing," he replies hopping up.

"Andrew what kiss? Wait is that why she ran out of the dinner? You kissed her!"

"No she kissed me and then we were sort of making out," he admits.

"At the dinner?"

"I found her crying, she told me Eli cheated, I told her about Bianca and the next thing I know we're making out on the sofa. It was getting hot and then she ran out. I liked it Adam, a lot and not just because it was a kiss with a hot girl, I liked it because it was Clare."

"Holy crap you like my best friend."

"Yeah and she hates me, she ran out and didn't take my calls on Monday, she barely even looked at me at school."

"Maybe if you didn't have Zoe hanging off of you Clare might actually talk to you," I advise my brother.

"What's the use? Clare will never go for a guy like me, she goes for guys like Eli. You said yourself she has a way of temporarily breaking down, she kissed me out of spite for Eli. Just don't tell her I said anything about the kiss, I doubt she wants anyone to know it ever happened," Drew says leaning back on the sofa and starting his homework.

I know my brother very well, I know Zoe means nothing to him and yet he'll stay with her, it's not one of his better traits, it's something I wish he would stop but we all have our faults. I can also tell he really truly likes Clare, unrequited love is not something Drew is used to, I'm an expert at it now but I don't think it's ever been a problem for Drew. I have no idea how Clare feels about him but at least now I'm sure she's been avoiding me not because of Eli but because of the kiss with Drew.

Drew won't talk about the kiss with Clare or how he feels about her for the rest of the night. The next day at school Clare still won't look at him, she barely talks to me and anytime I even mention Drew's name she changes the subject.

"Hey Adam we need to talk," Owen calls to me when classes let out for lunch and I'm very surprised to see him at DeGrassi and that he wants to talk to me.

"What about?" I inquire cautiously. I know he won't throw me into a door again or anything but still Owen and I have never actually had a conversation.

"Come on let's grab some lunch," he says and I leave with him. "It's about Clare and Drew," he says after we've ordered pizza and sat down at the pizza place he took us to.

"How did you know?"

"She was at a party on the U of T campus Sunday evening and she was smashed. I had to stop a guy from taking her into a bedroom. I took her back to my place and let her sleep it off and when she was sober she finally told me about her kiss with Drew. When I got back to my apartment after classes yesterday she was in my room. She told me that Drew was kissing Zoe and that she really likes him but he doesn't want her."

"But he does want her," I tell him. "He told me last night, confessed about the kiss and told me he likes her but he thinks she'll never like him."

"We have to get the two of them together, you do realize that," Owen says.

"Call Drew, invite him out I'll get Clare to come over after school. We'll trap them in the basement together and make them talk," I reply just as the pizza comes.

"I'll call him after we eat just don't tell him we were talking or he might get suspicious."

**(CLARE)**

"Why don't you come do homework at my house," Adam suggests when we head to our lockers at the end of the day.

"I don't think…" I begin because I don't want to be near Drew right now. I don't want to be near him because when I'm near him I want to kiss him, and more.

"Drew won't be there he's got other plans," Adam interrupts me. "Unless you really are mad at me and that's why you won't come over," he says and I feel guilty.

"I'm not mad at you Adam I'm mad at myself," I confess.

"You want to talk about it?" Adam questions.

"No," I shake my head because talking about it means confessing that I like his brother, and what I did with Owen. "I'll hang out for a couple of hours I can do homework later," I tell him and Adam grins.

"Come on we have the car," he says as we close our lockers and leave school. "I'll go make us something to eat you can put on a movie," Adam tells me when we reach his house. Before I start combing through the hundreds of DVDs and Blu-Rays the Torres family owns I use the washroom. When I come out I find Drew not Adam in the basement. I try to run past him and go upstairs but the door to the first is locked.

"Adam open the door," I command banging on it.

"He won't you two need to talk," Owen says and I turn around to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"We do not. And I can't believe you of all people are a part of this, I thought you liked having angry sex with me," I reply to Owen crossing my arms.

"You had sex with her?!" Drew snarls and rushes over sucker punching Owen in the jaw.

"Andrew!" I shriek in a shocked and scolding tone as I run down the stairs to Owen. The punch was not enough to knock Owen down but he did stumble a bit.

"I'm fine, I probably deserved it anyway," Owen says holding his jaw.

"No you didn't you saved me from that guy and I'm the one that wanted to have angry revenge sex."

"You ran out after kissing me and then went and had sex with Owen," Drew says in a voice that's a mix of an angry snarl, shock and hurt.

"That's not exactly what happened and you're the one with Zoe fawning all over you," I spit back at him as Owen runs out the sliding glass door. I try to follow but he shuts the door and puts a stick down to keep it from opening.

"Zoe came onto me and I was trying to forget my kiss with you," Drew replies.

"I didn't think it was that bad," I huff turning around and crossing my arms again.

"The problem isn't that it was bad the problem is it was good, really good and even though I still love Bianca, and a part of me will always love her, I've liked you for a long time. Then you ran out after we kissed and called it a mistake, I didn't think you'd run to Owen for angry revenge sex, I didn't think you'd ever run to anyone for angry revenge sex."

"That's not exactly what happened," I reply uncrossing my arms.

Drew takes my hand and turns me to look at him, "Then what did happen?" I look out the glass door to see Adam and Owen watching us, Drew looks over his shoulder and sees them too, keeping hold of my hand we walk into what was Dallas' part of the basement. The bed and everything are still down here but no one uses it anymore. We sit on the bed and I bite my lip, he still has hold of my hand but I like that he's holding my hand, I feel good with his touch.

"The kiss scared me because I've been falling for you since summer. But I was with Eli and you were with Bianca, and it was just a crush from a developing friendship. I really liked the kiss with you, so much that I wanted more, I was ready to have sex with you right then and there."

"So you ran out and had sex with Owen instead," Drew says before I can continue.

"That's not what happened," I snap pulling my hand back to cross my arms again.

"I ran out and after walking a few blocks went into a store to get some water. These guys were there and they invited me to a party at U of T and offered me a ride so I went with them. I wasn't exactly thinking clearly and since I didn't want to think about the kiss I started drinking. I don't even know what I was drinking but I got pretty drunk. This guy was trying to convince me to go into a bedroom and have sex with him. I was telling him no and he wasn't really listening and then Owen showed up. He punched the guy and took me to his apartment. I wasn't going to have sex with some guy I didn't know but I do know Owen, sort of anyway. I told him I wanted to have sex and he thought I was nuts, or really drunk which I was. But since I had wanted to have sex with you and ran out scared and was extremely angry at Eli for cheating I…I needed an outlet, and revenge and maybe try to forget about you. Owen said no, he said he wouldn't sleep with me while I was drunk but if I still wanted it when I was sober he was all mine. And when I woke up the next morning sober and still wanting angry sex we did. Then yesterday I tried to talk to you, I almost told you how I felt but I found Zoe kissing you, fawning over you and flirting with you and it hurt. It hurt so much I went back to Owen for another round of angry sex, then I felt terribly guilty for using him and stupid for running from my problems so I was avoiding you both."

"Zoe means nothing to me Clare. She was a distraction, a stupid one I know but I'm not that smart. I never thought you'd like me that way and Zoe did, and she stroked my ego so I went with it but kissing her was terrible, I don't even like her. I couldn't talk to Adam and you wouldn't talk to me and Zoe was an easy way to try and forget. I'm an idiot for being with a girl just because she strokes my ego I know.'

"I can't really throw stones I went to a party with guys I don't know and had sex with Owen twice," I say looking at him again and uncrossing my arms.

"So we both screwed up," Drew grins and it makes me grin. "I'm sorry Eli hurt you, I'm sorry I hurt you," Drew says taking my hand again.

"Me too, I'm sorry I ran instead of talking. So what happens now?"

"Now I ask you to be my girlfriend," he tells me turning toward me more and brushing his fingertips along my jawline and into my hair. "Clare Edwards will you be my girlfriend whom I will love, cherish and spoil. Will you take me to be your boyfriend even though I can be a complete idiot sometimes?"

"I will," I giggle and Drew grins before capturing my lips for a blissful kiss. "Only if you'll take me as your girlfriend even though I can be terribly stubborn and don't always think when I'm angry," I add and Drew simply responds by kissing me again. "I think maybe we should go out and tell the conspirators that we're dating now," I comment after several minutes when our lips finally part.

"Yeah probably," Drew smiles and we stand. He keeps hold of my hand and interlaces our fingers. "That was a dirty trick but it worked, we're dating now," Drew informs them.

"It's about damn time. But hey if you ever need to have angry sex again you know where to find me," Owen says in a joking tone.

Drew growls and begins to advance like he's going to punch Owen again. I pull Drew back to me and step in front of him, my other arm goes around his neck and I seize his lips. Giving my boyfriend a sizzling and passionate kiss.


End file.
